


It's A Date

by Haberdasher



Series: Good Omens Convenience Store AU [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Retail, Awkward Crowley (Good Omens), Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A.Z. Fell invites Crowley on a date... though Crowley’s left uncertain whether it’s intended as a date date.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Convenience Store AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519901
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	It's A Date

Mister Fell had been hanging around Crowley’s register for several minutes now, and while the two had been engaged in conversation for most of that time, the actual subject of the conversation was rather difficult to pin down. It had started with a remark about the day’s weather (which Crowley hadn’t been able to check personally for several hours now), moved on to discussion of the overall climate of London, then the pros and cons of living in London more generally... and now? Well, now Crowley was a bit lost, frankly.

Luckily for him, his conversation partner was more than willing to pick up his dead weight.

“You really can never run out of places to go in a city like this! Actually, that reminds me, I’ve been feeling a bit peckish and, much as I appreciate the variety that this fine establishment-” Crowley had to suppress a laugh there, but Mister Fell didn’t seem to notice. “-has to offer, I’d rather have something a bit more... substantial. Do you know any good restaurants nearby?”

It took Crowley a moment to realize that the burden of continuing the conversation was back on him now, and a few more moments to actually come up with an acceptable answer to Mister Fell’s question. Crowley didn’t usually have the kind of extra money needed to go out to eat, especially not anywhere that wasn’t a cheap fast food joint, but he highly doubted that Mister Fell would want to hear about those... so instead, Crowley thought to what he’d heard other customers of the convenience store say in passing about local restaurants, and applied their advice as if it were his own.

“I’ve heard good things about the Italian place across the street, I think.”

“Have you ever been there yourself?”

Crowley had hoped Mister Fell wouldn’t ask about that, especially not so directly, but, well, lying didn’t seem like it would accomplish much at this point. “Well, no, I haven’t, but I’ve heard other people raving about it.”

“Would you like to?”

Mister Fell’s phrasing was oblique enough that it took Crowley a second to realize what he was actually asking there, and once he did, he could feel his face grow hot.

“Well, I’ve still got two hours of my shift left-”

Yes, there was technically a rule against telling customers when your shift ends. No, Crowley didn’t give a shit about that right now.

“Oh, it doesn’t have to be right now. It could be any time you like, really. My treat.”

Crowley blinked a few times, and then pinched himself as surreptitiously as he could manage, just to make sure he hadn’t dozed off on the clock and this wasn’t all just a dream. (The pinch hurt, so signs pointed against that particular theory.)

“Uh.”

Crowley’s face grew even hotter. Mister Fell was so eloquent, and all he could think to say to his offer was “uh”?

He recovered smoothly enough, though. “Yeah, sure, that would be great. How about next Saturday night?”

“Absolutely! What time works best for you then?”

“Seven?” It was a question as much as a statement because Crowley’s eating and sleeping cycles were so screwed from working odd shifts that he’d lost track of when normal people ate--and besides, Mister Fell wasn’t exactly “normal people” to begin with--so he wasn’t sure if that time was a reasonable one to suggest or not.

“Perfect! It’s a date!”

Crowley thought he saw Mister Fell’s face redden a bit, though it couldn’t be as red as his own must have been, and it was hard to be sure because after that last line, Mister Fell had quickly and awkwardly made a beeline for the door.

Crowley was thus left by himself in the convenience store once more, alone with his thoughts.

“It’s a date”? That sounded like... well... but no, that was just a saying, right? People just say that when a meeting’s been arranged, especially old-timey people like Mister Fell. (Never mind that Mister Fell looked to be not too far off from Crowley’s own age; his entire demeanor practically screamed “old-timey” to Crowley nevertheless.) It was just a turn of phrase, nothing more than that.

He didn’t really mean a _date_ date... did he?

Well. Crowley supposed there was only one way to find out.

Next Saturday at seven... Crowley would be counting the seconds until then, that much he knew for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider following me on tumblr at [haberdashing](https://haberdashing.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
